


Hole New World (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fanart, Glory Hole, Human Stiles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Some angst, Spanish Translation, Werewolf Derek, fanart paired with fanfic, fully consensual but regret happens, happy ending I promise, just some background, they don't even know each others real name, they don't know what each other look like, they met on the internet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se quedó mirando la polla delante de él. </p><p>Contemplando, realmente, con una admiración embriagadora. Ahora eso era una polla. Era una polla. De hecho, una polla estaba delante de él.<br/>
</p><p>—¿Vas a chuparme a corto plazo? —preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la cabina, lo que Stiles asumió que era del propietario de dicha polla.<br/>
</p><p>—Bueno, si sientes la necesidad de que me apresure al respecto —Stiles murmuró— puede que no. — Él, después de todo, era el que estaba a punto de realizar un servicio.<br/>
</p><p>De rodillas en un sucio cuarto de baño de un club para hacerlo, de hecho. Stiles decidió que si el iba a perder su virginidad, tal vez debería hacerlo en el cubículo de un club nocturno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hole New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008472) by [cofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofie/pseuds/cofie), [Ember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember/pseuds/Ember). 



> Que mejor que un fic de ember que un fic con fanart de coffie. 
> 
> Como siempre los créditos son para las autoras originales, a disfrutar!!!

Stiles se quedó mirando la polla detrás de él. Contemplando, realmente, con una admiración embriagadora. Ahora eso era una polla. Era una polla. De hecho, una polla estaba delante de él.

—¿Vas a chuparme a corto plazo? —preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la cabina, lo que Stiles asumió que era del propietario de dicha polla.

—Bueno, si sientes la necesidad de que me apresure al respecto —Stiles murmuró —puede que no. —Él, después de todo, era el que estaba a punto de realizar un servicio. De rodillas en un sucio cuarto de baño de un club para hacerlo, de hecho.

Un suspiro exasperado se escuchó desde el otro lado. —Mira, está bien si quieres parar ahora —dijo el hombre— El hecho de que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en internet para hacer esto, no significa una mierda, ¿lo sabes, no?

Stiles fulminó con la mirada la polla que se atrevió a cuestionar su entusiasmo, y con una obstinada furia lamió una larga línea a lo largo de la parte inferior del pene de un hombre lobo.

Debido a Stiles le gusta vivir peligrosamente, pero no estúpidamente (la mayoría de las veces), la única forma de que él hubiera acordado hacer una mamada a un desconocido a través de Internet se debía a que el hombre era un hombre lobo garantizado, comprobado hace unos momentos, cuando el tipo se ofreció a enseñar un dedo a través del encantador hueco de la pared y había cambiado poco a poco a una garra.

El hombre en cuestión (cuyo nombre de usuario en el sitio web había sido Triskelion en el sitio web, pero aparte de eso, Stiles no conocía nada de ese hombre) tomó su acción con un siseo apretado. Lo bueno, es que Stiles reflexionó mientras comenzaba a mover su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, teniendo completamente el control de la situación. El hombre no era capaz de empujar más allá de lo que el cubículo le permitía, haciendo que Stiles temiera ahogarse.

—Oh, joder, sólo así —dijo la voz desde el otro lado, sus palabras acariciando a Stiles de la forma en que las manos del hombre no podrían. Su voz era embriagadora por la lujuria, la forma en que Stiles le gustaba imaginar que sus ojos estaban. —Joder, tienes una dulce boca.

Stiles nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, su practica para mamar solamente se había abarcado piezas de fruta y helados. Sin embargo, él había visto el suficiente porno para saber cómo no utilizar sus dientes mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante, pasando la lengua por la ranura, haciendo que pudiera saborear el salado líquido preseminal con su lengua.

—¿Todavía quieres hacer todo el camino? —Dijo la voz entre dientes.

De repente Stiles tuvo la tentación de ver a este hombre. No habían intercambiado fotos, prefiriendo que fuera así. Una virgen que quería coger  a un lobo y un lobo que quería follar a una virgen. Sin nombres, ni rostros, sólo un cómodo cubículo en la parte trasera de un club nocturno. Los dos lo habían querido así; sólo que ahora Stiles sentía que todo el proceso no se parecía en nada a lo que realmente habría querido para su primera vez.

—Okay —Stiles estuvo de acuerdo, sus mejillas rosadas y la boca todavía húmeda. —¿Has traído el lubricante? 

—Si. —El sonido de la sustancia chorreando en los dedos sonó en todo el cubículo —Mueve tu culo cerca del agujero. 

Stiles se desabrochó el cinturón con un poco de vacilación. Él estaba en Nueva York, en la universidad, y sólo en extraños y pervertidos sitios de internet aceptaban vírgenes. Si él quería explorar este aspecto de su sexualidad, bien, tendría que morder la bala en este caso. Y no era como si a el no le emociona, ser follando un hombre desconocido, pero simplemente no era lo que él había pensado cómo iba a ser su primera vez.

Los dedos que  suavemente entraron en el eran confiados, seguros de sí mismos mientras empujaban hacia adentro. Stiles se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido. No era como que fuera la primera vez que tenía los dedos en su culo, obviamente él lo había experimentado con la masturbación, pero era una sensación completamente diferente a la de tener a alguien haciéndolo por él. Los dedos eran más gruesos, más seguros, podían ir más profundo, y era obvio que sabían lo que estaban haciendo porque de pronto...

—Ah, mierda —Stiles gimió, arqueando la espalda al sentir como los dedos rozaban su próstata... haciendo que se golpeará la cabeza con la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz apenas conteniendo la risa.

—Bien —Stiles dejo salir, reprimiendo una sarta maldiciones mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Obviamente el romanticismo del porno idealizado no era así. —¿Puedes seguir adelante? 

La voz le dio un jadeo antes de que los dedos se retiraran de nuevo. —Entonces, acércate más a la pared.

Stiles lo hizo con una mueca. —Será mejor que seas bueno, tio. No necesito que mi primera vez ahhhhh ...

El hombre le había cortado a la mitad, lo que era una hazaña, cuando deslizó su polla hacia delante, directamente dentro Stiles. Otra risa seca. —Sólo trata de no moverte demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

La replica de Stiles fue una vez más bloqueada por un movimiento rápido de las caderas. Con solo unos pocos empujes, habían hecho que se doblara hacia delante, con una mano encima de la tapa del inodoro y la otra agarrando su propia polla. Dios, los juguetes que había conseguido en internet ni siquiera se podía comparar con la gruesa, caliente longitud que estaba envistiéndole.

Se sentía increíble, el calor corriendo por su interior. Sintió que empezaba mecerse con el sentimiento, encontrándose con los empujes del hombre con un balanceo de sus caderas. Lo que provocó una chispa en su interior, un lento calor correr como zarcillos bajo su piel. Su polla estaba gruesa y con fuga contra su palma y por como su mano se movía al compás de los empujes del hombre, sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo.

Más tarde se echaría la culpa por lo que dijo después de cómo su cabeza estaba aturdida, sus venas nadando en endorfinas y su cuerpo cantando con la lujuria. Pero antes de que fuera consciente, las palabras salieron de sus labios, entrecortadas y roncas. —¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre se detuvo, y Stiles se quejó por la pérdida de ese sentimiento, presionó sus propias caderas hacia atrás para animarlo a seguir. —Pensé que no lo querías saber" dijo la voz.

—Quiero... —Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y cerró los ojos por la mortificación. Pero él era un extraño aquí, sin rostro, sin ni siquiera un nombre. Él podía decir lo que quisiera. —Quieres decirlo cuando me corra. 

El hombre se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, antes de murmurar —Derek —Unos segundos más de silencio antes de que él empujara hacia adelante, una vez más, forzando un alto sollozo de Stiles. —¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Stiles —respondió sin pensar. Quería oír al hombre decirlo, era necesario escucharlo. Para sentirse amado y querido, sentir que este hombre _lo_ quería y no era agujero con el que joder. Incluso si eso fuera una mentira.

—Stiles —el hombre respiró mientras le siguió follando, y Stiles estaba bastante sorprendido de sonara con adoración, con afecto. —Stiles, quiero que digas mi nombre. 

—Derek —Stiles susurró, con el rostro calentándose una vez más. Por alguna razón, el acto era lo más embarazoso que había hecho esa noche, más que lamer la polla del hombre, más que echándose hacia atrás contra los duros golpes del hombre.

—Más fuerte —Dijo el hombre entre dientes, sus furiosas embestidas hicieron que Stiles empezara a gemir.

—¡Derek! —Stiles gritó, su mano contra su húmeda polla. —¡Derek, fóllame, fóllame!

—Dios, quiero tocarte —Derek susurró. —Quiero agarrar tus caderas tan duro que te deje moratones.

—Sí —Stiles gritó. —Oh Dios, quiero que me toques.

—Lamerte, morderte, hacerte la mía —el hombre gruñó, diciendo cuidadosamente las palabras, como si se deslizaran entre colmillos.

—Oh mierda, ¡me estoy corriendo! —Stiles gritó, y su orgasmo lo golpeó con tal fuerza, que su semen voló lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar su barbilla, su culo apretándose con la sensación.

Con un gemido Derek también llego, su polla pulsaba hacia delante mientras sus caderas se estremecían. Como un dulce sonido, un gemido, como un moribundo sólo para nacer de nuevo.

Stiles jadeó contra la tapa del inodoro, pero después del momento de éxtasis, simplemente se sentía utilizado. Sucio y roto, como un juguete nadie quería más cuando la voz de Derek le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Esto fue todo. ¿Había conseguido lo que quería, verdad? ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía tan miserable?

—Stiles —dijo la voz de Derek, suave, casi reconfortante. —Stiles, voy a entrar en tu cubículo. Voy a darte un beso y después de eso voy a llevarte a casa. Y entonces te voy a dar una segunda ronda digna de la primera —Una pequeña pausa, donde nada más se escuchaba que el sonido de los pantalones de Stiles.—¿Está bien?

—Ni siquiera me conoces —Stiles no podía dejar de gemir. —No sé ni cómo me veo.

Otra pausa, y luego —Hueles como si fueras mío. Incluso en este cuarto de baño abandonado de la mano de Dios, hueles como algo que quiera llevar a casa. Stiles, di que sí. Di que sí.

Stiles cerró los ojos. No podía imaginar cómo era Derek. Había sido sus palabras lo que había intrigado a Stiles, no las fotos. Pero aún así sintió consuelo en esa voz, consuelo en esas palabras. Así que, con sólo un momento de dudas, él estuvo de acuerdo con un tranquilo: —Está bien, Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles no era del tipo irónico que se mudaría con Derek, pero había habido un montón de cosas que tuvo que aprender desde que hizo esa decisión en particular en su vida. Muchas de ellas sexuales, cierto, pero también una gran cantidad simplemente domésticas. De la misma forma que Derek era un gran chef, ya que su madre creía que todos sus hijos debían aprender a cocinar. O que los hombres lobo, efectivamente, tienen tendencias posesivas, la razón por la que Stiles se había mudado en el primer mes de su relación. Eso había estado muy bien para él, dado que estaba más cerca de su universidad y el alquiler era barato, aunque Stiles no estaba del todo seguro de que lo que lo que le decía Derek que tenía que pagar fuera correcto, no había manera de que estuviera dividido al 50%. De ninguna manera, no con lo bonito que era el apartamento.

Pero aquí estaba Stiles, planchando una de las muchas camisas blancas de manga larga de Derek porque el lavaba la ropa, siempre y cuando Derek lavara los platos. Stiles nunca supo de su aparente atracción por los trajes hasta que su novio se puso uno, pero al parecer ahí estaba. ¿Y el hecho de que Derek estuviera dispuesto a hacer varias cosas en traje? ¿Cosas sexis? Eso era una ventaja añadida.

Brazos fuertes estaban envueltos alrededor del torso de Stiles, y él ni siquiera se inmutó cuando volvió la cabeza para besar la mejilla sin afeitar de Derek. Regla uno de vivir con un hombre lobo, acostumbrarse a los ataques furtivos.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —Le preguntó, apagando la plancha y dándose la vuelta.

Stiles tarareó de acuerdo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. —¿Tal vez podamos invitar a gente? Todos querían ver el partido de esta noche.

Contar a sus amigos cómo se conocieron había sido difícil, sobre todo porque varios eran hombres lobos, y por lo tanto estaban equipados con detectores de mentiras. Habían ensayado juntos, se aseguraron de sabérselo a la perfección. Y bueno, la historia era completamente cierta. Se habían conocido en internet, conocieron en la vida real, y las chispas habían volado. Los detalles de ese sitio web, y por supuesto, de esa primera reunión, sin embargo...

Bueno, Stiles estaba contento de que hubiera accedido a que Derek le besara esa noche. Incluso si hubieran empezarlo a hacerlo obsceno, el tiempo suficiente para que se pusieran duros de nuevo, el tiempo suficiente para que la otra pareja tosiera discretamente desde el otro lado de la sala, obviamente  esperando un cambio en las... comodidades.

Y sí, eso aún le hacía enrojecer al recordarlo, pero, demonios, había valido la pena.

Derek dio una opción de venta sobre suspiro. —Supongo, si ellos quieren. Pero no vamos a pedir al chino en ese caso, tendrán que conformarse con la pizza.

—Si tío, estudiante universitario, exactamente no voy a sacar mi nariz de la pizza. —Para enfatizar esto, le dio a la nariz de Derek un besito, que cambió cuando Derek le dió un pico a Stiles en los labio, que se convirtió en una sesión de besos, lo que llevó al sofá.

Stiles se arqueó contra los cojines del sofá, Derek era un gran peso encima de él cuya boca estaba en su cuello y con sus amplias manos recorría a Stiles por debajo de la camisa. Maldita sea, no quería llegar al tiempo sexy antes de casar el tema....

—Entonces —Stiles empezó casualmente, tratando de ignorar lo duro que estaba— Vi su extracto de cuenta hoy...

Derek gruñó, pero no se detuvo. El no estaba preocupado con su cuenta, y era difícil no confiar en alguien cuando podía escuchar la mentira en sus latidos.

—Sí, y normalmente no miro... no es mi lugar, ¿ya sabes? Pero no pude notar que habías abierto una cuenta a mi nombre... 

—Nuestro nombre —Derek le corrigió, y por primera vez se movió hacia arriba, conectando sus miradas.

—Sí... y, ya sabes, esto está yendo muy rápido, ¿no te parece? Las parejas casadas tienen cuentas bancarias conjuntas. No es que haya mucho dinero en esa cuenta en particular, pero aún así.

—Nada de eso es mi dinero... —Derek frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto. —Es el dinero que me has dado del alquiler.

—Oh... —Stiles se quedó mudo por un momento. —Porque, ya ves, yo estaba pensando en ti pagando, ya sabes, el alquiler.

—Tengo el alquiler cubierto. Y sabía que acabarías discutiendo conmigo, y no quería gastar tu dinero, así que pensé en guardarlo. —Derek rodó los ojos. —Se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa, pero iba a conseguir un billete para visitar Venecia en verano. No pensé que tuvieras un problema con eso.

—¡Oh! —Stiles definitivamente, definitivamente no tenía un problema con eso. Él sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su increíble novio, quién lo era sin duda, y sin duda estaba contento de que se dejó besar esa noche. Derek estaba sonriendo a Stiles como si fuera lo más bonito, algo que quería, algo que amaba.

FIN


End file.
